A Day In The Lift of Blank
by Yuffie-chan
Summary: Just a look into Blank's life from FF9 ^_^; I don't know when this really takes place...


A DAY IN THE LIFE OF BLANK... o.o  
  
--PROLOGUE--  
  
Some AOL messenger Instant Message...  
  
Taiki:Ooooh! Hi Jenn! Didn't know you'd be on!  
  
Mousie:Well I am! About time you finally got your ass online! Haven't been online for about a month, ne?  
  
Taiki:You gonna scold me like you did irl??  
  
Mousie:No, it's funner that way. I'll do it tomarrow durring school ^^  
  
Taiki: -_-  
  
Mousie:I just got FF9!  
  
Taiki:I got that a couple weeks ago..  
  
Mousie:Guess what! Somone took Reno's hairstyle! O.O  
  
Taiki:Blank?  
  
Mousie:His name's Blank!  
  
Mousie:Whoa.. jynx O.o anywhooo..  
  
Taiki:Lemme guess. Hez your new favorite character?  
  
Mousie:Yep! ^-^...in FF9 that is..  
  
Taiki: X.x Yuffie and Reno:*glare at Mousie*  
  
Mousie:OMG! I got an idea!  
  
Taiki:What?  
  
Mousie:Lets make up a story about Blank right now!  
  
Taiki:O.o okay? What's it based on...?  
  
Mousie:..um.. A DAY IN THE LIFE OF BLANK!  
  
Taiki:...this is gonna be a long one -_-;  
  
  
Thus our story begins...! O.o  
  
  
Blank was running through the Evil Forest. Thousands of monsters were running after him. In front of him, also running, were Steiner, Vivi, Princess Garnet, and Zidane. Damn that Zidane, Blank thought, always had to get the girl. Then he noticed Zidane was starting to fall behind. Then Blank looked over his shoulder and saw that behind Zidane there was a monster about to chomp him. DAMNIT! Why did Zidane have to look so innocent?! So Blank did the only thing he could do to save him. He pushed Zidane out of the way. Zidane fell to the ground, and instead of him being caught it was Blank. He struggled to get free, but there was no use. Finally he looked up at Zidane, yelled, and threw him the map. Zidane nodded and ran ahead, catching the map in the meantime. He took one last glance back at Blank, nodded, waved, said thanks, and ran off. Blank kept struggling, but it was only a matter of seconds before he was turned into stone...  
  
  
Blank:(snort!)Mmmhhhmm???... (coff coff)...wait a second I'm stone.. AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!...Waitasecond..  
  
Zidane:Quiet down in there! It's 9:00 AM! Get some sleep!  
  
Vivi:whaaaa...? O.  
  
Zidane:Vivi go back to sleep.  
  
Vivi:(can now be heard snoring again)  
  
Blank:-_-; (gets out of bed, puts some clothes on, and goes to the Tantalus lobby)  
  
(the whole place is empty)  
  
Blank:Huh? Where is everybody?  
  
Marcus:BLANK!(jumps down from the rafters and onto his shoulders) Hiya bud!  
  
Blank:Agh! MARCUS! don't scare me like that!  
  
Marcus:(hops off and lands on the ground safeley) Sorry..!!!! Wa---  
  
Baku:G'MORNING! (slaps Blank on the back... Erhm.. POUNDS.. O.)  
  
Blank:ACK! X.x Hi boss...  
  
Baku:GWAHAHAHA! You're bright and sunny today!  
  
Zidane:(walks in, in his regular clothes instead of his PJ's, dragging Vivi by his hat) Hi, guys.  
  
Vivi:(snort) Eh? (opens his eyes) Ack! I thought you told me to go back to sleep! O.o  
  
Zidane:That was five minutes ago.  
  
Vivi:-_-;  
  
Cinna:(who was sleeping at the bar due to getting drunk and passing out the night before)Uhhhhh... X.x (wakes up) HEY! What are YOU guys doing here in my dream about Ruby?!Um.. wait I woke up didn't I?  
  
Ruby:(walks in and slaps Cinna across the face)I dun' wunna be in yur dreams!  
  
Cinna:Aye aye, ma'am... o.o  
  
Ruby:^^ (fixes her hair and walks off)  
  
Blank:(eyes Ruby as she walks by)  
  
Ruby:(stops in front of Blank and slaps him too, and then walks out of the room)  
  
Blank:X.x  
  
Garnet:(goes O.O as Ruby walks by, and walks over to Zidane, who's staring at the direction Ruby walked off to, dazed as hell) ..... didn't I tell you to stop flirting?!  
  
Zidane:*.*.....  
  
Garnet:(slaps him) Stop looking at her legs! (yanks him by the pony tail and drags him off to the torture chamber... wherever that is... O.o)  
  
Zidane:ACK! Hey Dagger what are you--(BUMP) ack!  
  
Vivi:(still being dragged by Zidane)How do I get myself mixed up in all of this...?  
  
(Dagger/Garnet drags them out of the room)  
  
Baku:HEY! DON'T MAKE MY DOUBLEAX DULL OR ANYTHING OK?  
  
Garnet:(from downstairs) Don't worry! I won't! I'll just chop their heads off!  
  
Vivi:I didn't do anything!!  
  
Garnet:O.o I was just joking..  
  
Blank:(grins and walks to Ruby's room, seeing that Zidane is now being tortured by Garnet and Cinna is arguing with them about life insurance)Hey, Ruby!  
  
Ruby:O. wut the hell do you want?  
  
Blank:Wanna go on a date?  
  
Ruby:I'd rather try to ride a wild boar then to mess with you.  
  
Blank:(whoa.. Harsh..) Come onnn!!!  
  
Ruby:No!  
  
Blank:...pleaaaaaasssseeeeeee???  
  
Ruby:Damnit! It's not like you to whine! Blank, is yer headband on straight?  
  
Blank:...(straightens his headband)...I think so..  
  
Ruby:Oh all right! I'll go on yer damn date.  
  
Blank:...Really?! ^^ We'll go see "I want to be your canary--SEQUEL--"!  
  
Ruby:-_- okay, when does it start?  
  
Blank:At 6PM!  
  
Ruby:See ya then, partner (shoves Blank out and locks the door)  
  
Blank:(grins and walks back into the room)  
  
Baku:...He's grinning..  
  
Marcus:...He just came back from Ruby's room...  
  
Cinna:...OMG! Blank what have you done?!  
  
Blank:I just asked her on a date you guys! We're both only about like..what? 14-16 years old? O.  
  
Cinna, Baku, and Marcus:phew!  
  
Freya:(walks in and looks around).........  
  
Quina:(walks up behind Freya, but s/he doesn't notice she's there, bumps right into her, knocking her down) Ack! You have problem just standing there!  
  
Freya:....(gets up, shoots a cold glare at Quina, and walks to the other side of the room)...It sounds like Blank got lucky.  
  
Blank:well...  
  
Freya:In terms of not being a statue might I add..  
  
Blank:I'm still having nightmares about that! .  
  
Freya:(sarcastically) Aw man, I was hoping you could show me a tour of the Evil Forest!  
  
Blank:Nonononononoooooo!!! O.O  
  
Freya:Just kidding. (smirks under the shadow of her hat, picks up her spear from the weapons rack, and walks out)  
  
Blank: She really pisses me off sometimes!  
  
Zidane:(comes running up the stairs, screaming) AHH-HAAAAAA-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone Else:....  
  
Garnet:(comes running after him with her wand raised) COME BACK I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!   
  
Zidane:Eeeeep! (skids through the door and slams it behind him)  
  
Garnet:Geh! (stops and opens the doors, turns and curtsies for everyone else) G'day (to Zidane) GET BACK HERE! (runs out, slamming the door behind her also)  
  
Cinna:...I just don't see how it turned from Zidane chasing girls to a girl chasing Zidane.  
  
Marcus:Yeah. Strange.  
  
Vivi:(walks up the stairs and out the doorway. Everyone turns to him) ....Hi. ^^  
  
Ruby:WHAT WAS THAT RUCKUS?!  
  
Cinna/Marcus/Vivi/Blank/Baku/Quina:Nothing!  
  
Blank:Ugh... I need some breakfast... (starts to amble out)  
  
Baku:Hey, Blank, while yer out, I need you to run an errand for me.  
  
Blank:-.- what is it this time?  
  
Baku:Go to the market and get us some more potions. We're running low.  
  
Blank:Alrighty (grins at Vivi and winks)  
  
Vivi:Hey, Blank?  
  
Blank:What do YOU want?  
  
Vivi:....I wanted to know if I could travel with you?  
  
Blank:Oh, in that case, sure!  
  
Vivi: Yay! ^^ (follows Blank out the door)  
  
  
Another morning in Lindblum. Busy busy busy, the streets are crowded with shoppers and travelers and information seekers. Blank and Vivi are just local residents, so they basically know the ropes. Well, almost ^^;;  
  
Blank:HEY! Watch it, will ya?!  
  
Red Four-Armed Dude:Shut up, thief!  
  
Blank:Don't call me a thief! Who are YOU??  
  
Red Four-Armed Dude:I'm the treasure hunter master(THM)!  
  
Vivi:um.. you guys?  
  
Blank:Some treasure hunter you are! Shouldn't you be searching around some forest somewhere? You aren't going to find any treasure here. It probably would of already been picked up already!  
  
THM:Yeah, right! If you're so smart, why don't you just take me on!  
  
Vivi:hey!  
  
Blank:Bring it on, scum!  
  
THM:That's it! Tonight at 8! Back alley behind the theatre!  
  
Blank:!! (What about Ruby??)  
  
THM:...dont be late...  
  
(THM walks away)  
  
Vivi:...What's going to happen?  
  
Blank:I'm gunna kick somone's ass!  
  
Vivi:But what about Ruby???  
  
Blank:Oh, I think I'll find a way... (eyes Vivi)  
  
Vivi:Oh! No you don't!  
  
Blank:(innocently) Ooooohhhh Viviiiiiii!!  
  
Vivi:Eee! (runs to the pub)  
  
Blank:Hey! Vivi! Bud! I was only kiddin with ya! Come back here! Viviiiii!!!!!! (runs after him)  
  
  
(At the Pub...)  
  
Blank:Finally.. I get to have breakfast... (walks through the door)  
  
Vivi:(on one of the stools) And so, then this weird four armed, red guy comes along and challanges Blank-kun to a fight!  
  
Freya:(on a stool next to Vivi, drinking something. She nods) Uhuh... What did Blank say?  
  
Vivi:He accepted!  
  
Blank:(sits down on a stool on the other side of Vivi and lazily rests his shoulder on the bar) I did not! He walked away THINKING he was going to fight me!  
  
Freya:So you're just going to leave him hanging? You know he'll come after you. (takes a sip of her drink)  
  
Blank:No, I never said that. I have a plan. (Eyes Vivi again)  
  
Vivi:(looks down immediantly)  
  
Blank:(snickers) What's wrong, pal? Don't trust me? This plan is full-proof!  
  
Vivi:Don't look at me like that!  
  
Freya:(takes a sip of her drink) Blank, what is your plan, anyway?  
  
Waiter:What may I get you?  
  
Blank:(to Waiter)Onion Soup and some toast(to Freya) Well, my plan is--  
  
Vivi:(to Waiter)Some waffles please(listens to Blank)  
  
Blank:--that I got out with Ruby, yada yada yada, and Vivi dresses up as me and takes the fight for me!  
  
Vivi:Wha?!  
  
Freya:Blank! You can't be serious!  
  
Blank:What do we have to loose? (shrugs) Vivi has a whole bunch of powerful spells that'd be useful.  
  
Vivi:what if he casts Silence on me?  
  
Blank:(confidently) Pack some Echo Screen.  
  
Freya:Blank, I'm not sure this is such a good idea.  
  
Blank:Of course it is!  
  
Freya:How will we get Vivi to dress up as you?  
  
Vivi:Yeah, how will you!  
  
Blank:(glare)  
  
Vivi:What??  
  
Blank:(sighs) We'll find out when we take his hat off!  
  
Vivi:!!!  
  
Freya:Blank, that's not such a good idea...  
  
(Their food arrives)  
  
Blank:(takes a sip of some of his Onion Soup) 'Course it ish. (nibbles on an onion string, then turns to face Freya and Vivi once more with it dangling out of his mouth a bit, he tries to speak and chew it into his mouth at the same time) We jush gotta lend him my clothsh... He'sh not that much shmaller than (sluuuurrrrp!) I... I mean, about a head taller, but what difference will that make?  
  
Vivi:But I don't wanna!  
  
Freya:(chuckles) Well, Vivi, ya heard the man! Be Blank for the fight! (grins and stands up, brushes off her red trenchcoat and waves her tail around to relieve the stress from sitting against it, then she swings her spear over her shoulder) G'day to you all.  
  
Vivi:Freyaaaa! Please don't leave me alone!  
  
Blank: hey!  
  
Freya:Sorry, but I gotta date with Flatley-sama (grins) See ya! (walks out)  
  
Vivi:(takes a bite of his waffles)  
  
Blank:Vivi, this won't be that hard.  
  
Vivi:(mouth full) I hope yuh right.  
  
  
We are now back at the Tantalus Hideout...  
  
Vivi:NO!  
  
Blank:YES!  
  
Vivi:NO!  
  
Blank:YES!  
  
Zidane:Whoa! (walks into the room) Oh, I thought something else was happening...  
  
Vivi/Blank:Zidane you're a sick man.  
  
Zidane:(scratches the back of his head) ^^;  
  
Blank:Hey, Zidane, how did you get Dagger to stop chasing you?  
  
Zidane:Oh, I gave her the slip.  
  
Vivi and Blank are currently in an awkward position. Blank is behind Vivi, bending over and was formerly trying to pull Vivi's hat off, Vivi has his hat clutched to his head by his hands. Blank still has his hands on the tip-top of Vivi's hat and it's like time froze between their struggle.  
  
Zidane:...so... what's going on? O.o  
  
Vivi:He's trying to take my hat!! ;.;  
  
Blank: It's for a good cause!  
  
Zidane:Why do you need his hat?  
  
Blank:I don't.  
  
Zidane:Then why do you want it?  
  
Blank:I don't.  
  
Zidane:Then what are you doing? Do you want all his clothes?  
  
Blank:(ew) I don't.  
  
Zidane:Then what do you want?  
  
Blank:I want to see his face.  
  
Zidane:Why?  
  
Vivi:(inhales deeeeply) He'stryingtotakemyhatawayfrommesohecanseemyfacesohecanseeifhecandisguisehimselfasmesoicanfighttheTHMinsteadofhimbecausehepickedafightbutcan'tdoitbecausehehasadatewithruby--  
  
Blank:HELL-O! ^^;;  
  
Zidane:YOU have a date with RUBY?  
  
Blank:Um..er... ^^ it's not what you think, dear buddy!  
  
Zidane:(bursts out laughing) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! =D  
  
Blank: so Zidane, are you gunna help me or not?  
  
Zidane:(whiping tears from his eyes) Yeah, sure ^.^;;  
  
Vivi:No, wait a minute, Zidane! Aren't you on my side??  
  
Zidane:(advances towards Vivi)  
  
Vivi:No! Zidane! DON'T!!  
  
Zidane:(lunges at Vivi)  
  
Vivi:FIRAGA!!!!  
  
Zidane:OH SHIT!!!  
  
(Zidane is welcomes by a burst of flames from Vivi's hands)  
  
Blank:(bursts out laughing) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! LOOK WHO'S LAUGHING NOW, MONKEY BOY! XD  
  
Zidane:How do you like you Zidane Tribal? Medium Rare or Well Done? X.x (passes out)  
  
Vivi:Erm, Oops.  
  
Blank:(snickers)  
  
Vivi:Will Zidane be mad at me when he comes to?  
  
Blank:Knowing him, he'll just think he died and went to heaven ^^  
  
Zidane:(wakes up)  
  
Vivi:Eep!  
  
Blank:...O.o;;  
  
Vivi:(hides behind Blank)  
  
Blank:O.O;;  
  
Zidane:Vi.vi.i.am.go.ing.to.kill.you.start.ing.as.of.now.  
  
Vivi:(whimpers)  
  
Blank:-_-; this is gunna take a while to settle...  
  
  
(later..)  
  
Zidane:(is tickiling Vivi with a feather)  
  
Vivi:HeheeeheeeehahahahahahahaheeeteeeeheeeHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Blank:(amused) This seems to be working!  
  
Vivi:(keeps giggiling involuntarily)  
  
Zidane:Now, go Blank!  
  
Vivi:(laughing) N-nn-noooAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Don't---!!!heeheeeheeeeee!!  
  
Blank:(rips Vivi's hat off)  
  
Zidane:(stops tickiling Vivi)  
  
Blank and Zidane:GASP!  
  
Vivi has blue and navy and blankish sort of blended hair. It is sorta long, but spikey like Zidane's. It is a little matted from its hat confinedment, but that was its only downside. Vivi has a fave of a nine year old boy with yellow, glowing eyes and a handsome face. But he, too, has patches all around his skin.  
  
Blank:Whoa! Smarting resemblance! Vivi, how did you get your patches?  
  
Vivi:...I was made like this.  
  
Zidane:Ooh!  
  
Blank: I got mine because Zidane made a mistake, thinking he was some genious doctor--  
  
Zidane:Shut up! O.  
  
Blank:This will be easy! ^^  
  
Vivi:(sighs) Okay, guys, let's get this over with o.o;;  
  
Zidane:Gotcha!  
  
Blank:...  
  
Zidane:Blank, put yer tuxedo on, it's almost time for the play, anyway.  
  
Blank:'Kay. (goes into his room)  
  
Zidane:Okay, Vivi, I got some of Blank's extra clothes over here... (holds them up and looks at both of the garmets) I'm pretty sure you can fit in these..  
  
Vivi:Are you saying that I'm fat?! (his finger lights on fire slowly)  
  
Zidane:uh-ah-ah-uhhhh NO! Not that! I meant you'd be too small...  
  
Vivi:So, I'm a midget, eh?  
  
Zidane:OO;;  
  
Blank:(walks out with his tuxedo on) Is Vivi dressed yet?  
  
Zidane:Holy--  
  
Vivi:--shit!  
  
Blank:What??  
  
Zidane:nooooo!! My best friend has stolen my charm! ;.;  
  
Blank:(sniggers evily) Oh, Ruby! (walking up the stairs) I'm ready!  
  
Vivi:...eheh...  
  
Zidane:(throws the clothes at Vivi and runs after Blank with bonoculars)  
  
Vivi: how did I get myself mixed up into this?!  
  
  
So, we join our 'hero' as he is at a restraunt in Lindblum...  
  
Blank:So, what's new?  
  
Ruby:Nuthin...  
  
Blank:Oh.  
  
There was a long pause. The waiter had brought their food; Ruby had ordered a chocobo wing and Blank had ordered.. *cringes* onion soup. They eat their dinner in silence.  
  
Blank:So...... Looking forward to the play?  
  
Ruby:....(continues to eat her food, ignoring the question)  
  
Blank:.....(This isn't going too well...-_-;)  
  
  
That night, at the play...  
  
Ruby:Aw, that's so sad.  
  
Blank:(nods in agreement) Yeah...  
  
  
Behind some bushes nearby...  
  
Freya:(holding a video camera and filming Blank's date with Ruby) Heh heh. This'll be great.  
  
Zidane:(watching through his bonoculars) Yeah, mwaha.  
  
Vivi:(dressed up as Blank-his hair was dyed brown-red) I don't think this is such a good idea...  
  
Zidane:Don't worry, shorty!  
  
Freya:...That rhymed O.o  
  
Vivi:(lights up his finger)  
  
Zidane:(whimpers and backs away from Vivi. He goes back to spying on Blank and Ruby)  
  
  
Back to Blank and Ruby...  
  
Ruby:(is now sobbing on Blank's shoulder)  
  
Blank:(patting Ruby on the head) Now now...  
  
Ruby:(sob sob) But Cornelia and Marcus were supposed to (sob) live hapily ever after...(sob sob)  
  
Blank:(sigh)  
  
Announcer:Thus! Cornelia and Marcus were both defeated by Minister Cinna... A traitor to them... But the question is, will we ever have any happy endings? (pauses) That's it for our show! Have a nice evening!  
  
Everyone starts to file out of the theatre...  
  
  
Back to the bushes...  
  
Zidane:Vivi! We have to get you to the back alley! Come on!  
  
Vivi:But..!!  
  
Zidane:You can't back out, now!  
  
Vivi:Freeeyaaa! Help me!  
  
Freya:(sighs and puts her camera in a pocket in her trenchcoat) If I must... (follows Zidane and Vivi to the back alley)  
  
  
Back to our er... 'hero'... o.O;  
  
Ruby:Can I talk to the actress of Cornelia?  
  
Blank:Huh?  
  
Ruby:Us cornelias have to stick together!  
  
Blank:But she's walking out the back alley now...  
  
Ruby:So?? Come on!  
  
Blank:(Shit...)  
  
Ruby:Blank! Common! (drags him towards the alley)  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the back alley...  
  
THM:So, you've made it...  
  
Vivi:Yeah, and you're going down, buster! (...I think that's what Blank would say...)  
  
Zidane & Freya:(sweatdrop)  
  
Actress of Cornelia:(walks out of the door. THM, Vivi, and Zidane tip their heads to her in politeness as she walks by. She ignores them and walks around the corner)  
  
Freya:-_-;  
  
THM:Bring it on, thief! (sends a few punches at Vivi. And he is successful, because Vivi can only block so many punches at once) (he had four arms, remember?)  
  
Vivi:Ack! (is flung against the side brick wall to the right)  
  
THM:Heh heh (advances to Vivi)  
  
Zidane:(gasps) Use your magic!  
  
Freya:Just don't use Doomsday!  
  
THM:???  
  
Ruby:(walks through the door, dragging Blank along with her) I saw her go out here---Huh?? (sees Vivi) Hey, Blank! What's going on here?!  
  
Vivi & Blank:Ummm..  
  
THM:(takes this opportunity to take a few swings at Vivi. Then he advances to the real Blank) You're in trouble now!  
  
Blank:(moves away from Ruby so she won't get hurt. He lunges at THM in an attempt to fling him down)  
  
THM:(struggles with Blank)  
  
Vivi:(gets up, rubbing his head) Owww...  
  
Ruby:(rushes to Vivi) Blank, are ya hurt? What the hell's going on?  
  
Vivi:I'm not the real Blank! He is! (points at Blank)  
  
Ruby:Then... who are yeh?  
  
Vivi:Ruby, it's me, Vivi!  
  
Ruby:What the hell?!  
  
THM:I'll win, damn thief!  
  
Blank:No you won't!  
  
THM:This is to the death, now! You've made your mistake!  
  
Blank:???!!!!  
  
THM:(slams Blank against the wall) Say your prayers, varmit!  
  
Blank:Gurk! (looks up at THM) You're gunna regret that...  
  
THM:Heh. Heh. (punches his fist into his other clasped hand) Time for ya to die now! (Advances on Blank)  
  
Blank:(lunges forward once more, he grabs THM by the neck)  
  
THM:GEH! YOU FOOL!! (tries to pry Blank off of him)  
  
Blank:(is currently trying to choke THM)  
  
Freya:Whoa! What a battle!  
  
Zidane:Yah.. (cheers) GO BLANK!!!  
  
THM:(rips Blank's tuxedo and all the buttons pop out) DIE! (grabs for his dagger)  
  
Blank:(gasps, he lets go of THM and steps back)  
  
Vivi:FLARE!!!!! (sends a huge burst of flames at THM)  
  
THM:AAAHHHRRRRGGGGHH!!!! (rubs his butt) HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!!! (glares at Vivi)  
  
Vivi:(gets out his staff out of nowhere and looks threatenly at THM) Say YOUR prayers now, mister!  
  
Blank:(takes this opportunity to punch THM) YAH!  
  
THM:(flying into the sky) THE TREASURE HUNTER MASTER IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIIINNNN!!! (ping!)  
  
Ruby:My hero! (hugs Blank)  
  
Blank:(Mwaha. I've got it all now!)  
  
Zidane:(I wouldn't say that)  
  
Blank:(ah! How can you read my thoughts?!)  
  
Zidane:(sniggers)  
  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Vivi:And I want you to put that toy dinasour model kit over there... (points to a shelf)  
  
Blank:(complies, grumbling)  
  
Freya:(overwatching the situation with Ruby and Zidane) Ha! This is pretty funny!  
  
Zidane:Yeah (snicker) Where'd you get the idea for him to do whatever Vivi told him to do for a week, Ruby?  
  
Ruby:Oh I dunno. Besides, he needs to make it up to the poor fella.  
  
Vivi:(grinz. He's now back in his usual black mage costume, regular hair, though you can't see it because he got his hat back in the right place) Put my Zelda video game over there on my desk, please ^^ (points Blank in the right direction)  
  
Blank:(complies, grumbling) Damnit, why me??  
  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~  
Oooookieee..... Just to tell ya, this started a LONG time ago (around December or so) when I had first got FF9 for kissmass ^^ Both me and my irl friends, Taiki and Tillinie worked on this for a long time o.o It might not be that long, but we tried e.e It's sorta hard to tell where each of us left off, cuz we did it randomly, so you'll just have to guess! Please read and review! I wanna hear what others think! Should I make a sort of sequel to this? ^^; ~Yuffie-Chan/Mousie/Chuu  
~~~~ 


End file.
